


Подоплека

by TylerAsDurden



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они играют на желание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Сложно представить, как он делает это. Наедине с собой или с кем-то ещё – неважно. Он слишком аккуратен, слишком прост и чувственен, чтобы ты это представлял. И ты не будешь. У тебя есть множество других, куда более интересных занятий.

  
\- Что ж, я думаю тебе пора проваливать.

  
Он приподнимает брови и выбрасывает ладони вперёд. Он качает головой, своим стандартным, привычным уже жестом. Слегка улыбается, возмущённо, и поджимает губы.

  
\- Что-то неясно? Вали к себе в номер, говорю.

  
Ты улыбаешься. Твоя улыбка это очень важная марка. Кто такой вообще мистер Имс без его фирменной улыбки? И ты пьян. Это настолько очевидно, даже он знает об этом. А ты знаешь, что за всё время, пока вы играли (Как там на этот раз называлась игра? Шашки?), за всё время, пока ты выпил почти две бутылки, он искусил свой первый бокал только на половину.

  
\- С тебя ещё желание, не забыл?

  
Ты выиграл. Конечно, ты выиграл. В шахматы, в нарды, в монополию – во что только вы не играли за эти годы, ты выигрывал, методично, раз за разом, просто потому, что в ответ на его логику и идеальный расчёт, у тебя всегда было нечто большее – интуиция. Нет, он тоже обладал этим качеством, и даже не пренебрегал им воспользоваться в тех или иных случаях. Но не с тобой. Это было важно: доказать, что его точность небесполезна – именно в этом и заключался смысл всей этой затянувшейся, но не безынтересной игры. Но сегодня ты слишком устал. Ты не мог, да и не хотел, держать себя в руках ещё какое-то время. Строить фразы и придумывать подколки, танцевать с ним, не делая излишних ошибок и ненужных движений. Тебе просто хотелось выдохнуть – она приходила не так уж часто, это усталость думать о ком-то ещё, когда естественный порядок вещей: держать кого-то подальше, знать цены и выставлять условия, надоедал и уступал место спокойствию. Простому и непритязательному. Тебе было необходимо побыть собой. А в таких вещах свидетели были ещё более неуместны, чем при занятии сексом.

  
\- Отлично. Я хочу, чтобы ты ушёл. Или очистить помещение более внятный для тебя термин?

  
Ты даже не смотришь на него. Ты не можешь быть уверен и в своём тоне, не то, что взгляде. Глаза закрыты, черты расслаблены, голова откинута на спинку гостиничного дивана.

  
\- Не пойдёт.

  
Он выражает мысль просто и коротко, но так, чтобы не оставить сомнений: спорить сейчас глупо и бесполезно. И лень. Ты даже не принимаешь решение, ты говоришь то, что произносит твой рот:

  
\- Хорошо. Делай что хочешь. – И сразу же уточняешь, чтобы не оставлять ему простора для творчества: - Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал именно то, что тебе всегда хотелось сделать в моём присутствии. Без ограничений.

  
На последней фразе ты всё же открываешь глаза. Ты смотришь пристально и прямо, как это всегда бывает, когда ты делаешь это с ним. Потому что этот человек – нечто более интересное, чем многие другие подробности мира. Его жесты, взгляды и его реакции играют роль. Играют роль в твоей вселенной и оказывают не неё влияние. И ты не можешь позволить себе упустить подобное. Даже сейчас.

  
Но он не оборачивается. Он словно бы застывает, сидя на том же диване, практически спиной к тебе, сложив руки в замок и оперевшись ими на колени. Через мгновение, не проявляя никаких других реакций он медленно встаёт, и ты следуешь его примеру.

  
А ещё через секунду он резко, без всякого предупреждения, наотмашь, бьёт тебя кулаком в челюсть. Ты не удерживаешь равновесия и падаешь обратно на белый кожаный диван, хорошо хоть не переваливаешься через него.

  
Ты не успеваешь сказать что-то в ответ или даже почувствовать кровь на разбитой губе. Он бьет снова, на этот раз под дых. И, не мешкая, ещё раз, коленом.

  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, что хочу, - отдышавшись, медленно произносит он.

  
Ты молча поднимаешь на него спокойный взгляд. Что ж, ты заслужил это. Возможно. В один из миллионов тысяч раз, когда ты подбирал самые веские эпитеты и играл на лучших из возможных струн, Артур имел полное право сорваться.

  
Ты садишься и роняешь лицо в ладони. Ещё несколько секунд на самообладание. Ты игрок. И у тебя есть честь, чтобы себе Артур не думал. Хотя ты догадываешься, что он знает о ней. Ты не собираешься отказываться от своих слов или жалеть о них. Боль? Бывало и хуже. Бывало намного, намного хуже. С сожалением ты понимаешь, что адреналин вырвал из крови добрую часть опьянения, а значит, когда он уйдёт, тебе снова придётся заказывать бутылку и глушить её одному. Ты чертовски не любишь таких занятий.

  
Ещё один выдох и ты отрываешь руки от лица, открываешь глаза и вздёргиваешь голову. И в сантиметре от собственного носа ты видишь карие глаза Артура, горящие незнакомым блеском.


	2. Chapter 2

Тебе кажется, что ты чувствуешь запах крови. Хотя это действительно идиотская чушь. У крови нет чётко выраженного запаха. Скорее это просто его запах. Слишком привычный, чтобы так бросаться в глаза, но бьющий по мозгам не хуже кувалды. Ты сделал… что-то. Тебя сорвало, но не было никакой возможности сейчас определить, жалеешь ли ты об этом. Ты замер прямо перед его лицом, в каком-то дюйме от его прямого носа. Даже глядя прямо в мутные проруби зелёных глаз, ты видишь, слишком реально и чётко, как на рассеченной губе проявляется кровавый бугорок. Он привлекает, поглощает всё твоё внимание, на какое-то время даже завораживает и вот, ты уже не можешь оторвать взгляда от его губ, подбородка, шеи, адамова яблока, нервно перекатывающегося и замирающего. Ты начинаешь ощущать напряжение воздуха между вами. И то, насколько неподвижным становится он сам, словно лев, затаившийся на охоте перед прыжком, или лань, почуявшая неизбежную гибель.

  
Ты резко выпрямляешь спину и быстро поднимаешься на ноги, но не вскакиваешь. Преодолев половину комнаты, касаешься такой холодной сейчас металлической ручки двери. Её температура намного ниже сейчас температуры твоего собственного тела и ты совершенно утверждаешься в мысли, что тебе необходимо проветриться. Совершенно определённо.

  
Ты не любишь лифты – что-то дурное ты видишь в этих замкнутых и глухих коробках и всегда, когда у тебя есть такая возможность, пренебрегаешь ими. Всего 4 этажа и ты находишься на подвальном уровне, в гараже. Твоя Porsche Panamera S (коричневый металлик, 2009 года выпуска) естественно и вполне логично ждёт тебя на своём месте. Ты проводишь пальцами по краю бампера и быстро садишься на водительское сидение. Тебе определённо нужно проветриться.

  
Лос-Анджелесское побережье во втором часу ночи встречает тебя пустынностью и холодным ветром. Именно то, что нужно. Наконец-то, ты позволяешь мыслям занять такое привычное для них пространство у тебя в голове.

  
«Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал именно то, что тебе всегда хотелось сделать в моём присутствии. Без ограничений». Точка в точку, интонация в интонацию это проносится у тебя в голове. Ты подходишь вплотную к кромке воды, словно желая перенять немного её холодности и умиротворения. Ты помнишь дрожь, которую тебе не удалось сдерживать даже в сжатых в кулаки руках, когда ты слушал эти слова. Ты помнишь волну ярости, прокатившуюся по всему телу и вылившуюся в точный удар, а потом ещё в один, и ещё. Ярости ли? Ты совершенно точно знаешь ответ. Самообман – это для Кобба. Ты не тот человек, который станет игнорировать собственное подсознание, даже если преподносимые им сюрпризы не очень-то тебя и устраивают. Даже если на протяжении нескольких лет, тебе не удаётся взять их под контроль. Даже если ты совершенно уверен, что тебе не хватит духу пойти и взять то, что ты хочешь.

  
Скорее ты перенесёшь все неудобства в максимальную пользу, которую можно из них извлечь. И оставишь небольшой шанс, для исполнения чаяний, просто отдавая невероятным стечениям обстоятельств. Кто ты, чтобы утверждать, что парадоксальные сочетания невозможны.

  
Ты сам уводишь себя от темы и чувствуешь, как на губах невольно появляется улыбка чего-то похожего на самодовольство.

  
Чего же ты хочешь Артур? Второй раз за вечер ты опускаешь руку в карман, чтобы ощутить надёжные грани собственного тотема. Но на этот раз ты совершенно точно должен узнать сон это или реальность. Сейчас это важнее, чем любая игра. Ты садишься на корточки и осторожно роняешь его в песок. Шесть. Ты медленно выдыхаешь, но не позволяешь себе так быстро разувериться в реальности происходящего.

Ты перекатываешь кость между пальцами и роняешь снова. Шесть. Каковы шансы с первого раза получить двенадцать, а мистер Имс? Перед глазами у тебя встаёт улыбка крупноватых губ напарника. И нижняя губа рассечена, чуть вправо от середины. Ты снова роняешь кубик в песок и чуть медлишь, прежде чем посмотреть, что выпало. Пять. Совершенно определённо пять. Неплохой расклад, а мистер Имс?

  
Летящей походкой ты возвращаешься к автомобилю. Звук заведённого мотора обволакивает и только укрепляет твоё благостное расположение духа. На первый, да и на второй взгляд ты не создаёшь впечатление человека, способного верить в фортуну. Или человека, ведущегося на «сейчас или никогда». Но кто-то, кто знает тебя поближе, может задать вопрос: как, если не склонностью к азартным играм можно объяснить то, что этот человек столько лет работает с Домиником Коббом?


	3. Chapter 3

Ароматы, краски, мелочи, детали, пиксели или дюймы? Что ещё имеет значение? Знаки препинания, манеры, высокая мода? Как называется столица Буркино Фасо? Сколько световых лет от Земли до пояса Ариона? Какова высота самой высокой горы? Информация, данные, которыми переполнен даже воздух, потребляемый нашими лёгкими. 

  
Или что-то, чему даже я не могу придумать название?

  
Разве при большом желании дверь – это преграда? Или две двери? Может быть, когда биение твоего сердца заглушает все возможные звуки на мили вокруг, имеют значение гордость? Или честь? Или хотя бы правила?  
  
Имс дышит всё так же спокойно, когда из гостиной раздаются негромкие шаги. Он спит. Спит так сладко, как может позволить себе лишь человек с абсолютно чистой совестью. Человек, который ничего никому не должен и чист, в первую очередь перед собой. Артур не замирает перед дверью его спальни ни на мгновение. Время для замираний и тормозов оставлено позади. Теперь остаются только действия. Четкие и выверенные, словно он действует по заранее расписанному плану. В глубине души Артур верит, что этот глобальный план всё-таки существует. Но сейчас ему не до того.

  
Имс дышит всё так же ровно, даже когда напарник подходит вплотную к его постели. На секунду, Артуру приходит мысль, что его друг мог принять снотворное. Но початая бутылка виски на прикроватной тумбочке истребляет зародившееся разочарование.

  
Артур сбрасывает пиджак и опускается на постель рядом с Имсом. Тот лежит на боку, лицом к нему и рот его слегка приоткрыт. Артур касается большим пальцем сгустка свернувшейся крови на нижней губе. Имс резко распахивает глаза, но ничего не предпринимает.

  
Когда координатор начинает говорить, то даже не думает убирать руку от лица имитатора. Но Имс и не возражает. Конечно, за два нервных часа, которые он провёл, в ожидании, что дверь номера вот-вот откроется, два часа, в которые он был совершенно не похож на себя и уверен, что ещё обязательно за это кому-нибудь отомстит, стоило бы пристрелить этого исключительно корректного мудака. Но это можно отложить и на потом. Как-нибудь во сне, когда друг не будет ожидать подвоха. Сейчас же Имс выжидал. Слишком долгий срок, не идущий ни в какое сравнение с этими двумя часами, ему приходилось затаивать в себе очень простое желание, скрутившее сейчас низ его живота, с такой силой, словно тоже собиралось ему за что-то мстить.

  
\- Я ещё не закончил с тем, чего я хочу. С исполнением твоего желания, - начал Артур, пристально гладя в глаза имитатора.

  
\- Без ограничений, - коротко кивнул Имс. Он не собирался наносить первый удар. Это было слишком важно даже не для победы - для его гордости. Хотя о какой к чёрту гордости могла идти речь?  
Неожиданно, Артур с улыбкой закатил глаза.

  
\- В своём репертуаре, - одними губами произнёс он и тут же резко подался вперёд и коснулся языком такой возбуждающей ранки, мучившей его воображение весь вечер.  
И отстранился, словно собираясь оценить результат проведённой диверсии.  
  
Секс, он и есть секс. Влажные поцелуи, мятая одежда и запах пота. Ещё не идеальные движения даже опытных любовников, впервые касающихся друг друга. Немного боли. Немного сумасшествия. Ну, и, безусловно, кайф. Катарсис, в миллионы раз круче, чем достижимый в сексе после ссоры – катарсис секса после недостижимости. После лет сдерживаемых порывов и скрытых желаний. С идеальным в своём несовершенстве партнёром. С ощущением невероятной правильности. Чистого порядка. Ну, в общем, секс, который не может оказаться ни большим ни меньшим, чем секс.  
  


* * *

****  


**Эпилог**

  
  
\- Ты серьёзно думал, что я позволю тебе взять над собой верх?

  
\- Ещё не поздно!

  
\- Мечтай.

  
\- Ты в курсе, ты повторяешься?

  
\- Иди в жопу!

  
\- Я о том же.

  
\- Хрен тебе!

  
\- Отсоси!

  
\- Всё, как ты скажешь, детка.


End file.
